


poison

by kimaracretak



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Mentor/Protégé, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: you're poison, i don't wanna break these chains// Together, they are everything.
Relationships: Astrid/Ingun Black-Briar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/gifts).



The woman lingers in the doorway - half shadow, only the dim light of her eyes to mark her presence. Ingun pauses, empty vial of powdered nirnroot still poised over her bowl.

"What do you want?"

The woman's eyes narrow, not unlike a smile. "Something quick," she says. "Something ... unique. A signature, if you will."

Ingun places the vial back in the rack, smooths down the front of her apron. "If I won't?"

(She will, she knows.)

A breath and the woman is at her side, dagger at her throat. "Then you will never see another thing die."

Ingun, too, smiles.

**

Astrid pays in rare ingredients Ingun knows better than to ask closely after. Astrid has a dagger so clean it must be used often and business meetings in the noblest of manors and the filthiest of sewers. Astrid smells of lichor and carries nightshade in her pocket like a promise.

She is everything that Ingun aspires to be.

So she tolerates Astrid watching - behind the counter, deep in the night when everyone believes Ingun asleep.

Astrid reaches over, lets Ingun guide her hand. Astrid's breasts crush against Ingun's back and the smell of lichor is overwhelming.

Together they are everything.

**

Astrid's hideaway is far from where Maven's rats make their homes, a lush place overflowing with moss and fungus and wisps of lacy spiderwebs. It would be a paradise without Astrid, but with her, it is Ingun's favourite place in Riften.

Astrid's fingers curl deep inside her cunt thumbnail dagger-sharp on the edge of pleasure as she circles Ingun's clit again and again.

"You could be powerful," she whispers, and Ingun sobs, trembles desperately on the verge of another orgasm. "You could be all mine," Astrid continues, "Nothing left for your mother."

And Ingun comes again and again, crying, smiling.


End file.
